Contagious
by myguydied123
Summary: Continuation from previous fanfic. Outragious. They met again after that awkward moment from a certain party creating another awkward situation. Curly's thoughts about Ponyboy are simply contagious, guess he really has a thing for him after all. Ponyboy's shy looks just makes his feelings grow more. [Slash] [One-shot]


**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

><p>I take out a cigarette from my back pocket. It's the middle of the day, nothing good going on around. Even the sky was somewhat gray, probably gonna rain later on. Angie's out with her boyfriend Kevin, <em>A soc<em>. Apart from being what he is there's something about him that I hate. Like he's hiding something underneath. Whatever, if I get the chance I'll have a _chat_ with him. By the time I finished my smoke Tim had gone off to Buck's with some guys for a beer. I would have went with them but I didn't feel like it. _Beer..._ That reminded me of one day not too long ago. I smirked at the memories. _The party, Ponyboy alone, me talking to him all boozed up. Coulda had the chance to make a move. Except his stupid brother and friend ruined it all._

Shaking my head frustrated with the memory I headed out the house, my Ma just watched me go. I waved a goodbye behind me meaning, _don't wait up for me._ Although it was summer, this afternoon was pretty chilly. Even the trees swayed by the gust of cold wind. Lucky for me I had my jacket on. Walking down the street, some of my friends stuck with me to my journey down town. We chatted 'bout some small rumble that had happened nights ago. I laughed at their story with all the punches, bruises all the blood spilled. 'Course it wasn't all true, they exaggerated just to be admired.

We stopped by a small fast food restaurant a close friend owned. Some of our fellow Greasers were there horsing around outside. Some were with their girls inside holding on to each other a little too close...I bought a coke not really hungry. We were in a small group chattering about some girls at school. I grimaced when they mentioned how big of a bust the chick had, her tittles and ass. How could girls surrender to guys so easily I still couldn't understand.

The gray clouds went away letting in a little sunshine. I turned around to see what else there was to this place until someone caught my eye from the other side of where I was. This person's looked flushed, I bet he was running. He is the school's star runner after all. I raised an eyebrow seeing him pant as he bend over, his hands on his knees. A drop of sweat slid down from his forehead to his nose dropping to the ground. He then stood straighter moving his neck in circles. His movement provoked chills down my spine.

I guess he felt my stare, Ponyboy looked around until he met my eyes. I grinned mischievously at him. _ Wasap baby? _It was a message I tried to give out with my grin, a message Ponyboy understood very well. His mouth was shaped like the letter 'o' staring at me with widened eyes. Licking my lips I held out my Coke suggesting him to drink it. Pony's cheeks, even from where I was, were turning red. _My oh my._

He shook his head quickly, my presence was making him nervous. That's good ain't it? I, Curly, making Ponyboy nervous when I'm around? I saw it as a very good thing. I glanced behind me, the guys were still there being hoodlums like always. One of them told me to come over. I responded, "Wait a sec. I'll be right over."

Turning around again I saw that Ponyboy was still staring at me biting his bottom lip slightly. _That look. That fucking look. God damn it Curtis..._I winked at him. He blushed even more though he furrowed his eyes as if irritated. This day was going better than I thought. I took a sip from my soda my eyes never leaving him. Until...

"C'mon man! You better hear this! It's about Kevin!"

"I said wait a sec.!" I barked annoyed.

Turning my head around again, to my disappointment, Ponyboy was gone. I sighed, _why do people have to screw up moments like these?_

**oOoOoOo**

I felt my heart thump hard and fast against my chest. Seeing Curly again made me remember the incident of the party. His words spoken to me. That look he gave me. A chill went down my spine. His eyes._ What is with me? Why am I acting all...weird? _My hand reached my chest, my heart was back to its normal rhythm. I let out a sigh. _There's just something about him..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)<em>**


End file.
